silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Ollie and Dessa
Ollie and Dessa 9:52 ~Silverstream Oliver Drummond: *stands at trolley stop, headphones in ears, tapping his foot to the beat* 9:53 To Bluetopia Dess: (slowly stands next to him, face in front, but eyes peering down at his feet) 9:54 ~Silverstream *plucks one earbud out* ....Hi? 9:55 To Bluetopia (eyes dart ahead) ....I'm sorry 9:56 ~Silverstream Hey, it's cool... I like these shoes too. *smirks slightly* 9:56 To Bluetopia .....they are pleasant.... yes 9:57 ~Silverstream Youuuu waiting for the ride? 9:57 To Bluetopia ...i don't know, when i see a line, i wait by it... 9:59 ~Silverstream Oh, fair enough... You're wanting to get home though, I assume? 10:00 To Bluetopia Oh that would be wonderful if i had one..... I'm afraid i was just left alone..... in England.... but now i am here..... still alone 10:01 ~Silverstream *shifts weight between feet* ....You're homeless? 10:02 To Bluetopia .....Circumstances have not been kind...... (folds arms and looks down) 10:04 ~Silverstream .....Well I would offer something, but I think I should at least introduce myself first... *holds out hand* Oliver Drummond, but my peeps call me Olli. Well, I mean they would... If I had peeps... 10:05 To Bluetopia (slowly shakes his hand) Desp..... Dessa.... my name is Dessa 10:07 ~Silverstream That is a cool name, and nice to meet ya... *shoves hands into his pockets* Soooooo I think it's semi-appropriate to ask now, you wanna roof over your head? At least, for the night... 10:08 To Bluetopia (low tone) ........i trust you...... so yes, i accept ....thank you.... ((fyi, Hatter is making a new account)) 10:09 ~Silverstream *smiles and nods* Sweet! Nooooo problem at all... (Trolley pulls up) *gestures to open door* Ladies first ((he's telling you?)) 10:10 To Bluetopia ((yep)) 10:10 ~Silverstream ((...wow)) 10:10 To Bluetopia .....Thank you.... Olli (smiles slightly and steps up onto Trolley) 10:12 ~Silverstream *instinctively places hand on the small of her back, leading to an open seat toward the back* If you've ever hung around here, you know it's slightly less crowded in the back of these things 10:13 To Bluetopia I've taken public transportation.... just not this type (sits down by window) ....i hope you do not mind I've taken the window seat.... if it is a point of contention for you, i will move 10:15 ~Silverstream Ah nope, you're good *sits down next to her and pats knees* So, where'd you come from, to begin with? 10:16 To Bluetopia ....i would rather not tell you, as I've been called a "Raving Looney" for it....... but i will merely say England 10:17 ~Silverstream *scrunches up face* Those people need to get over themselves... 10:18 To Bluetopia ....you understand my plight? (looks slowly at him) 10:19 ~Silverstream Being called totally uncalled for names? Pfft, yeah... I can relate 10:19 To Bluetopia (nods) Ah..... your not perceived as normal? 10:22 ~Silverstream Not exactly... *leans forward in seat* Ok, so imagine basically everyone else at my college. They're here. *makes circle with hands on his right leg* Aaaaaand then there's me. *makes imaginary dot with finger on his other leg* Oh, oh wait... *spreads knees apart* Yep, that's more accurate. 10:23 To Bluetopia I apologize for the gap between you and everyone else. I truly understand that..... 10:24 ~Silverstream *shrugs* I've learned to live with it... *looks at her with a soft gaze* ...But thanks. Sorry you have to deal with the same... 10:25 To Bluetopia ....perhaps more..... parental death, taking to some place bizarre, then being abandoned by people i thought cared for me.... 10:26 ~Silverstream ...Uhm *looks ahead, eyes widened* Wow, that's... That's awful 10:27 To Bluetopia ....yes, it's quite hurtful 10:28 ~Silverstream ...I'm real sorry to hear that... *puts hand on the back of his head* You're obviously pretty lost up a creek with no paddle... So as far as I'm concerned, you can hide out at my place as long as you need to 10:29 To Bluetopia i would not wish to be a squatter, Olli..... but your kindness is somewhat overwhelming..... so i owe you a great debt 10:31 ~Silverstream Hey, the only thing I wanna ask of you, is to stay on down-low, at my place... I live in the college dorms, and there's kind of a "no girls in the boys' dorms after 10:00 rule"... 10:32 To Bluetopia I can remain as quiet as you want....... it would be far better than being out in the open 10:35 ~Silverstream *nods* cool beans... (Trolley makes a stop) And that is our cue *stands up* 10:35 To Bluetopia (stands up) ...yes.... Beans are cool i suppose 10:36 ~Silverstream *snorts* It's an expression... *walks up to exit and waits for her* 10:37 To Bluetopia (follows) I'm sorry... my knowledge of expressions isn't "up to snuff" 10:38 ~Silverstream Well that one was pretty good... *walks up to dorm building and holds door open* 10:39 To Bluetopia (nods) thank you..... (steps into building) ...you are a student? 10:43 ~Silverstream *follows* I am... *clears throat and mutters* Medical course..... *jumps up onto stairs and starts walking up backward* So you gotta watch the fourth, eleventh, and twenty-third steps, they're wobbly and will make you trip... *trips and falls backward, quickly stands up and brushes himself off* ....Erm, kinda like that 10:44 To Bluetopia (walks up steps, taking care where to tread) Medical... you heal people? 10:45 ~Silverstream Eh, training to,.. 10:45 To Bluetopia ....you have healed me.... well my need for a location 10:47 ~Silverstream *one corner of mouth curves up* happy to help... Besides, you seem totally harmless 10:48 To Bluetopia (smiles, as lights above flicker) 10:50 ~Silverstream *looks up as he turns into hallway* Looks someone needs to-- *yells pointedly toward one door* --STOP USING HER RADIO, TV, HAIR CURLER, AND MICROWAVE ALL AT THE SAME TIME! 10:51 To Bluetopia (blinks) .....um.... should i be silent here? 10:55 ~Silverstream Oh, you don't need to go into DL mode until after dark, thank god *stops at door and takes out keychain with a closed photo locket hung from it* 10:55 To Bluetopia (looks down at locket) ....is there a picture inside of it? 10:59 ~Silverstream ....that's nothing *closes hand over locket, and opens door wide, revealing somewhat cluttered room, walls scattered with band posters, and a vinyl record player sat in the corner* Welcome to mi casa... Technically "casa" means house, whereas this is a cubicle, buuuuut close enough 10:59 To Bluetopia (steps it) .....it is cosy and quirky.... its lovely 11:01 ~Silverstream *smiles* Thanks... *steps over to mini-fridge* Uhh, ya hungry? I've got apples... And coffee... And, and... I really need to go to the grocery store 11:02 To Bluetopia (sits crosslegged on floor) i will take anything that will not be bothersome to you if gone 11:03 ~Silverstream Well, here then *tosses an apple to her, and sits on floor beside her* Soooo, have you got a last name, Dessa? 11:04 To Bluetopia (catches apple and takes a bite out of it) ....I do not recall it.... it didn't come up in many conversations when my parents were alive 11:05 ~Silverstream Oh... i-if I'm not being too nosy, how did they die? 11:06 To Bluetopia (clears throat) the Black Death..... 11:07 ~Silverstream *blinks* ....THE Black Death? 11:07 To Bluetopia (looks down at apple) ......i called it the Reaper.... but yes.... the Plague, the Black Death.... 11:08 ~Silverstream *shifts in spot* ....I bet you're pretty tired, huh? 11:08 To Bluetopia ....fairly.... yes 11:12 ~Silverstream *gestures with head to bed in corner http://samlevitz.com/img/p/8/7/2/7/8727-thickbox_default.jpg * You can go on and lie down then... 11:12 To Bluetopia (unsure tone) .....it looks precarious 11:14 ~Silverstream Oh don't worry, it's totally stable *climbs up into it and jostles around* See? It can hold a petite thing like you just fine... 11:14 To Bluetopia (steps forward) ....but isnt it your bed? 11:15 ~Silverstream Well yeah... *climbs down* but I have a recliner chair, which works just fine for me 11:15 To Bluetopia ....are you sure? 11:16 ~Silverstream *nods earnestly* ....Do you need help getting up? 11:16 To Bluetopia (shakes head) i will be fine..... (slowly hugs him, closes eyes) thank you for your kindness Olli 11:17 ~Silverstream *looks down at her for a moment, then gently puts arms around her* Anything I can do for someone in need... 11:18 To Bluetopia (steps back, smiles and slowly climbs ladder) 11:21 ~Silverstream *walks over to record player and turns it on to low volume, softly sings with it as he settles into recliner* My house in Budapest, My hidden treasure chest, Golden grand piano, My beautiful Castillo You-oooo, You-ooo I'd leave it all... 11:21 To Bluetopia (lays down in bed, nestles head in pillow) ....i don't know this song.... 11:23 ~Silverstream Well I like to play it a lot, so you will... It's called "Budapest", and it's sung by a blonde British dude who sounds like an old black man... And it's awesome 11:24 To Bluetopia Oh... a......f-friend taught me a song 11:24 ~Silverstream *looks around at her* What's that? 11:26 To Bluetopia (clears throat) W-welcome to your life..... there's no turning back..... even while we sleep, we will find you acting on your best behaviour.... turn your back on mother nature..... 11:27 ~Silverstream *Blinks* ....Old friend? 11:27 To Bluetopia .....i did not finish the chorus 11:28 ~Silverstream Sorry, sorry I'll shut up *makes zipping motion on lips with fingers* 11:28 To Bluetopia (whispery tone, looking straight ahead unblinking) ....everybody wants to rule the world..... 11:30 ~Silverstream ...that one.... *stares at her* 11:31 To Bluetopia .....yes..... that one...... you have some prior knowledge of it? 11:31 ~Silverstream Well sure... I try to keep myself fairly song-educated 11:32 To Bluetopia ....Miss Scou-.....SHE, had a knowledge of songs.... 11:33 ~Silverstream *nods slowly* Good quality,... 11:33 To Bluetopia ......perhaps you will be a better educator than her..... and not abandon me 11:34 ~Silverstream ....I don't abandon... Especially those who need help. 11:34 To Bluetopia .....promise me...... 11:35 ~Silverstream ....Dessa, I promise... I will never abandon you. 11:36 To Bluetopia (eyes water) ......i trust you 11:36 ~Silverstream ....I will be right here when you wake up... I won't leave this room without letting you know.... 11:38 To Bluetopia (closes eyes) ....you are my new protector 11:39 ~Silverstream *looks straight ahead* ....proudly 11:40 To Bluetopia ((can we scene change to a few hours later?)) 11:40 ~Silverstream ((Sure, need me to make the next move?)) 11:40 To Bluetopia ((yes please) 11:41 ~Silverstream *asleep in chair, shifts around slightly* 11:42 To Bluetopia (knock at door) 11:43 ~Silverstream *jolts awake, rubs face and stumbles over to open the door, eyes still partially closed* ...Yeah? 11:43 To Bluetopia Man about his age at door: Good evening sir. I require some assistance..... 11:44 ~Silverstream Erm,.. At this hour? What do you need assistance with? 11:45 To Bluetopia I'm looking for somewhat. Its imperative that i find this person.... i believe she is in this area 11:45 ~Silverstream ....describe her appearance? 11:46 To Bluetopia Blonde, thin, somewhat sharp nose..... 11:48 ~Silverstream *briefly glances into room, then looks steadily back at man* Nope, sorry. 'Fraid I don't get too many chicks around here, if you know what I'm saying... 11:48 To Bluetopia ....Yes quite.... apologies for wasting your time (tips top hat) 11:50 ~Silverstream Noooo worries... *retreats back into room* 11:50 To Bluetopia (walks away down hallway to next door) 11:50 ~Silverstream *sets ear to door to listen* 11:51 To Bluetopia Dessa: (standing behind him) ....who was that? 11:52 ~Silverstream *whirls around to face her* That was... That was my neighbor's boyfriend... He was asking where she was... 11:52 To Bluetopia ....Oh.... i see.... ( Oliver.... would... would you like the bed now? i think i prefer ground level..... 11:53 ~Silverstream ....Only if it'd make you more comfortable 11:54 To Bluetopia (nods slowly, walks to chair and sits back) 11:55 ~Silverstream *climbs up into bed* ....sleep well 11:55 To Bluetopia ....I-is the door locked? 11:56 ~Silverstream ...I will double-check... *jumps down and jiggles doorknob* Yep, good 'n locked 11:57 To Bluetopia Olli.....will you sit next to me? 11:58 ~Silverstream *nods* Yeah, sure... *pulls over beanbag chair* ....Are you ok? 11:59 To Bluetopia ....i don't like being alone.... 11:59 ~Silverstream Well I don't blame you... You're not alone 12:00 To Bluetopia (steps off chair and sits next to him on beanbag, silently looking down) 12:01 ~Silverstream *slowly puts arm over her* ....You're ok, Dessa 12:02 To Bluetopia (puts head on his chest and closes eyes) ......i know i am now.... 12:03 ~Silverstream *leans head back and closes eyes* Get some good rest... 12:03 To Bluetopia (nestles head down, slowly falls asleep) Category:Blog posts